


Ice-Cream

by ice_is_love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_is_love/pseuds/ice_is_love
Summary: Sakusa and Astumu are resting on their couch on a lazy off-day afternoon and Atsumu gets up to get a bowl of ice-cream. Atsumu least expected of what followed...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. Wait for it (why is that not a tag on AO3)  
> (ㆁᴗㆁ)

It's their off-day, a perfect lazy afternoon, the couple is resting on their couch. Atsumu gets up to get some ice cream. When he comes back, cupping the bowl in his palm, 

"Why didn't you get some for me?" Sakusa demands  
"Oh, ya want it Omi-Omi? Why don't you come and get it" Atsumu replies with his wide heart-skipping foxy Smirk and dips a finger in the bowl, scooping some ice-cream, putting it on his LIPS. 

Oh! It's a challenge and Sakusa isn't the one to back away. He has is own famous smirk plastered on his face now. Getting up he walks towards Atsumu, placing both his hands on the arm rest of the couch, he leans in - Closer and closer and closer. Atsumu looking up, eyes dilating, never not loosing the smirk

but... Sakusa just grabs the bowl from Atsumu's hand! carefully, grabbing it by the edge and walks away.  
"Hey!" Atsumu barks.  
"Oh you want it?" Sakusa teases. Their eyes lock. They don't break their stand off. Atsumu gets the idea.  
"Yes, omi-kun~~~~" Atsumu's practically moaning

"THEN go get your own bowl, stupid!! and don't disturb me I'm going to read my book. I need some peace from your person making noise no matter what you do!" Sakusa commands, looking himself in their bedroom.  
Atsumu's just dumbfounded trying to figure out what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment if you liked it and do come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ice_is_love) with the same username  
> (ㆁᴗㆁ)


End file.
